Officer Down: Mr Prentiss
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily's dad is coming for a visit! Only problem, she forgot! HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here, finally, with the next Officer Down. Alright kids, we've got another in between story and then we're off to Outfoxed. Yeah, things get fun from here. As I'm sure most of you have seen, Katie stop doing a happy dance! I'm starting a new series once OD gets passed 100. *sighs* As if I don't have enough to do. I really need to iron out that writing order of mine. Anywho, I'm not exactly sure what's gonna happen here so it could be long, it could be short. Who knows. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron gently bounced Mattie as he made lunch. Emily was upstairs napping since their little girl decided she didn't want to sleep at all the night before and Emily decided not to tell Aaron that Mattie wasn't sleeping.

"What am I gonna do with you and Mommy?" Aaron asked his four and a half month old daughter. "You not sleeping and Mommy not telling me. You girls can't do that. Daddy needs to know so he can help."

"Are you whining at the baby, Aaron?" Emily asked as she walked in.

Aaron shook his head. "Of course not. Merely filing a formal complaint."

Emily laughed. "She's not even five months, Aaron. She has no idea what a formal complaint it."

Aaron smiled. "Fine, I'll file one with you." his eyes softened. "Next time Mattie won't sleep, please tell me."

"There's no need for both of us to go without sleep." Emily said.

"No, but we can take turns staying up with her." Aaron said. "That way you don't forget that your dad's coming over this afternoon."

Emily's eyes bugged. "Shoot!"

Aaron laughed as Emily ran from the room to go shower. He looked at Mattie.

"Your mommy is silly."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily heard the doorbell ring as she finished drying her hair.

"Crap, crap, crap." she muttered. Aaron and Mattie were now alone with her father, who had no idea she was living with her boyfriend and daughter because he'd been undercover for the CIA.

Quickly pulling on a sweater, Emily shot down stairs and found her father and Aaron standing in the living room. Mattie was in Aaron's arms. Well, she shrugged a bit, at least there was no blood.

"Dad," Emily said, breaking the staring contest. "you're early."

Richard Prentiss looked at Emily and smiled. "Sorry sweetie, my flight got in early."

Emily waved a hand. "No problem." she hugged her father then moved to Aaron's side. "Have you guys been introduced?"

Richard shook his head. "We haven't." he held out a hand to Aaron. "Richard Prentiss."

Aaron shifted Mattie and shook Richard's hand. "Aaron Hotchner. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Richard nodded. "Likewise." he looked at Mattie. "And who might this be?"

Emily swallowed. "This is our daughter, Matilda Katie Hotchner. Mattie for short."

Richard was silent for a long moment. "How long ago?"

Emily looked at Aaron before answering her father. "About four and a half, almost five months ago."

Richard stepped forward. "May I hold her?"

Aaron smiled. "Of course." he shifted Mattie again and passed her to her grandfather. "Watch your tie, she likes to pull on them."

Richard smiled as Mattie did exactly what her father said she would. With a firm grip, she tugged on Richard's tie.

"She's small." Richard noted. He watched Emily's eyes drop to the ground as Aaron wrapped an arm around her. "What happened?"

Emily sighed. "You better sit down Dad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat beside Richard on the playground bench as Aaron played with Mattie on the slide.

"You have a ring on your finger." Richard pointed out.

Emily looked down at her promise ring. "We're not engaged. It's a promise that we will be. Once Jack and Haley come home."

Richard nodded. "And you're okay with that?"

Emily nodded as well. "It was my idea. I refuse to get married without my entire family there and that includes Jack and Haley."

Richard made an approving sound. "Tell me about Jack."

Emily smiled. "He's just like Aaron. So smart and caring. He was so excited about being a big brother." her smile fell. "He barely got to see Mattie before he and Haley had to leave."

Richard hugged Emily to his side. "You guys will get them home."

Emily nodded. "I know. We just have to put that bastard behind bars first. Though," her eyes followed Aaron. "I don't think Aaron will be able to truly relax until Foyet is dead."

Richard looked down at his daughter, hearing the venom in her tone. "I don't think Aaron's the only one with that train of thought."

"You'd be right there." Emily sighed. "He's caused so much hurt. So much pain. I don't know if any of us will be able to stop ourselves from killing him if we have the chance."

"You'll do the right thing." Richard said. "As hurt and mad as you all our, when it comes time, you'll do the right thing."

"I hope so." Emily plastered on a smile she knew Aaron would see through as he walked over with Mattie. "Hey, you two have fun?"

Aaron nodded, his eyes telling her they'd talk later. "Always do. However, I think she's ready for a nap."

Emily smiled a real smile as she watched Mattie fall asleep on Aaron's shoulder. "I think it's time to go home then."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron held Emily close in bed that night. It was early but they were both tired and Mattie had thankfully gone right to sleep.

"What were you and your dad talking about?" Aaron asked softly.

Emily sighed. "Foyet. I said I was afraid, no matter what, we'd kill Foyet given the chance. He said he knows we'll do the right thing."

Aaron traced Emily's fingers where they laid on his chest. "I hope he's right."

Emily nodded. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, that was...yeah. Remember, next up is Outfoxed. Things are getting close to 100 and then *grumbles* I'll be starting my new series while continuing OD. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks, as always, for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
